


Diplomacy

by uniquepov



Series: Lewis: The World, Transformed [11]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Discrimination, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Innocent demonstrates how she became Chief Superintendent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diplomacy

**Author's Note:**

> _“The moment you have in your heart this extraordinary thing called love and feel the depth, the delight, the ecstasy of it, you will discover the world, transformed.”_ ~~ Jiddu Krishnamurti
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own Lewis, Hathaway, or any of the others; only the plot is mine, and I make no profit from these scribblings. I'm just playing in Colin Dexter's sandbox for a while.

“Dr Keeley, I presume?”

Heads swivelled towards them, the doctor’s half-finished sentence dying on her lips. Dr Keeley’s expression of frowning surprise shifted rapidly to disdain as she recognised James standing just behind Innocent, and James found himself hunching his shoulders, instinctively trying to minimise his presence. He took a deep breath and straightened, stepping into parade rest behind his superior officer.

“Who the Dickens are you?”

“Chief _Superintendent_ Jean Innocent. Detective Inspector Lewis and Detective Sergeant Hathaway are assigned to my jurisdiction.” 

Dr Keeley thawed noticeably. “I see. You’re the responsible party, then?”

Innocent shook her head. “No. The injury occurred in the line of duty, so as head of the division and DI Lewis’ immediate superior, I am entitled to a full briefing. However, it is my understanding that DI Lewis had specifically named James Hathaway as his emergency contact. DS Hathaway’s standing supersedes my own under the law.”

Dr Keeley’s frown was back in full force. “Then I shall have to ask you _both_ to wait outside until my consultation is finished. The house officer can brief you on my findings later.” She jutted her chin in the direction of the door.

“I’m afraid that is not acceptable,” Innocent said, icily polite. “We intend to be present for the remainder of your consultation and hear your recommendations first hand.”

“In that case, _I_ am afraid I am unable to continue with my examination of the patient.” Dr Keeley gave the assembled staff a frosty nod and turned to go, but Innocent stood her ground, blocking the doorway.

“I’m sure whatever emergency has arisen can wait for you to finish this consultation,” Innocent said.

“Emergency?”

“I can think of no other reason why a consulting physician would leave a patient’s bedside before finishing their examination, unless they were called away for an emergency?”

“Your sergeant can explain my reasons to you,” Dr Keeley spat, face flushed.

“He has communicated your objections to me, yes. I felt quite sure there’s been some misunderstanding.” James bristled at that, but remained silent, recognising Innocent’s tactic for what it was.

“I can assure you, there was no-“

“Because it seems to me improbable that a well-established, respected neurologist, having been called in to consult on injuries sustained by a decorated police veteran who has given decades of service to Her Majesty’s police force, should flout British law so heedlessly,” Innocent interrupted smoothly. 

Dr Keeley stared at Innocent, mouth agape.

“Since there are myriad laws governing how British citizens are to be treated, not the least of which is the Equality Act of 2010, which prohibits any–“

“I am fully aware of the law, thank you,” Dr Keeley snapped.

“Ah, splendid. I _knew_ Sergeant Hathaway must have got the wrong end of things. He’s quite distraught, as you might imagine.”

Dr Keeley seethed in silence. 

Innocent smiled serenely. “Shall we continue, then? I believe you were about to bring Sergeant Hathaway and I up to speed on your assessment so far.”

“…of course."


End file.
